pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lordan00/Brudnopis 2
Box Inne Jeszcze Inne Inne Inne }}| } color}}| } color dark}}}};"|-| align=center colspan=4 bgcolor= |'Znane ataki'|-| align=center bgcolor= with=25%|'Nazwa ataku'| align=center bgcolor= with=25%|'Po raz pierwszy pokazane'| align=center bgcolor= with=25%|'Podczas użycia'|-| align=center bgcolor=#F08030|Ognik| align=center bgcolor=#705898|Pace - The Final Frontier!| align=center bgcolor=#705898|grafika:Dusclops.jpg|-| align=center bgcolor=#705898|Mroczny Cios| align=center bgcolor=#705898|Pace - The Final Frontier!| align=center bgcolor=#705898| grafika:Dusclops shadow punch.png|-| align=center bgcolor=#A8A878|Zły Wygląd| align=center bgcolor=#705898|Pace - The Final Frontier!| align=center bgcolor=#705898| 130px|-| align=center bgcolor=#705898|Promień Zamieszania| align=center bgcolor=#705898|Pace - The Final Frontier!| align=center bgcolor=#705898|130px|} }}|S|| }}} | align="center" | }}}|no= }|section= }# }}}}| } }}}}}}}}}| }}}}}} }|S| }} |- ! align="right" | | width="1%" | | width="60px" align="center" style="background:# } color light}}; border: 2px solid # }}}} color dark}}; " | ''Nowy przyjaciel }|S|| }}} | align="center" | }}}|no= }|section= }# }}}}| } }}}}}}}}}| }}}}}} }|S| }} |} W regionie Kanto, a mianowicie w mieście zwanym Alabastia dla jednego z trenerów to wyjątkowy, bowiem ma dostać dzisiaj swojego startera. Nazywa sie on Xavier. Pierwsze co zrobił to zszedł na dół. Mamo, zrobiłaś mi już śniadanie? Tak synku, ubierz się i zejdż na dół. Po chwili Xavier zeszedł ubrany i spakowany. Zjadł szybko śniadanie. Mamo coś jeszcze ode mnie chciałaś? Tak, czy mogłbyś to dać Profesorowi? - spytała mama wręczając mu paczke Xavier od razu pobiegł do labolatorium Profesora Oaka i czekał na niego. Profesorze, Profesorze, jest tu pan? Halo, jest tu ktoś? Do drzwi wszedł pewien młody mężczyzna. Witam, przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać, ale Profesor Oak dopiero co wraca z wyprawy z odległego regionu, a mianowicie z regionu Sinnoh. Już jestem, wiem chyba nawet po co tu przyszedłeś. Po mojego pierwszego pokemona, ale to jest dla pana od mojej mamy. O dziękuje to jak zdecydowałeś się już którego Pokemona wybierzesz? Niestety cały czas zastanawiam się. Dobrze więc ci je przedstawie. O to jest ognisty Charmander, to jest trawiasty Bulbasaur. Proszę nakarm ich. Gdy Xavier sięgał już po karme. Wtedy wbiegł jakiś trener. Chcę Squirtle i daj mi Pokedex. Zaraz, zaraz odkiedy mówimy sobie na ty? Dobrze, da mi pan tego Squirtle'a? Teraz było lepiej. Dobrze masz to jest twój Squirtle i twój Pokedex. Proponuje ci najpierw wybrać sie do Marmorii. Musisz tylko przedostać się przez Las Wertrański. Nie zapomniał pan o mnie? Nie, teraz twoja kolei Xavier. To zdecydowałeś się kogo wybierasz? Już się zdecydowałem, wezmę ognistego Charmander'a - odpowiedział Xavier. To dobry wybór dla początkujących graczy takich jak ty. Po czym przyszła Emma Birne. Synku, zaczekaj zapomniałeś szczoteczki i pasty do zębów. Mamo robisz mi opciach. Dobrze synku tylko szybko wracaj - powiedziała Emma Brine. Profesorze Oak dostanę mój Pokedex? Chciałbym wiedzieć wszystko na temat wszystkich okazów Pokemonów. Tak, proszę o to on. Teraz jest już twój, tylko jeszcze nauczę cie posługiwać się. Musisz wcisnąć ten przycisk potem to i wybrać pokemona, którego chcesz ze skanować. Wypróbuje to na moim Charmanderze Charmander-Na końcu jego ogona od urodzenia pali się płomień. Panuje przekonanie, że Charmander umiera kiedy ten płomień zgaśnie. Dobrze profesorze to ja już wychodzę. Żegnajcie i do Zobaczenia. Gdy chłopiec wyszedł czekał już na niego trener z jego Squirtlem. Wyzywam cię na pojedynek. Nazywam się Zack. A ty jak się Nazywasz? Ja jestem Xavier. To może będzie walczyć, a nie tylko gadać. Squirtle twoja kolei. Squirtle-mały żółwik pokemon. Wciąga długą szyję w głąb skorupy i wyrzuca strumień wody.Precyzyjny wodny atak ma duży zasięg. Taki wybuch bywa bardzo silny. Charmander ty też leć. Squirtle zaczniemy tą walkę od Bąbelków. Charmander jest poddatny na wodne ataki, więc mocno obrywa. Charmander użyj Żaru, a następnie Łomotu Czaszką. Dobrze Squirtle zgaś jego Żar swoją Armatką wodną i wykończ go Bąbelkami. Tak wygrałem moją pierwszą walkę. Charamander przegraliśmy pierwszą walkę. Nic się nie stało. Jeszcze dużo naszych walk wygramy. Czyli Squirtle to był dobry wybór. Charmander powrót. I tak dziękuje ci za tą walkę. Gdzie zamierzasz teraz iść? A co cię to interesuje? Bo myślałem, że byśmy poszli razem do Marmorii. W grupie zawsze raźniej. W marzeniach może byś poszedł ze mną. Jesteś za słaby na taki zaszczyt. Xavier poszedł przez las i zobaczył pełny las dzikich pokemonów, ale skłupił uwagę na jednym pokemonie, a mianowicie Pidgey'u, który gonił jakiegoś robaka. Zobaczmy w Pokedexie. Pidgey jest wzorowany na gołębiu.Nad oczami ma jasne pióra, a za oczami-czarne. Pokeball leć. 3..2 pokemon wychodzi z Pokeballa. Ciekawe czemu wyszedł z tego pokeballa... Dobrze, a więc idziemy dalej do Wertranii. Coś pogoda się popsuła. Deszcz zaczął padać. A po chwili burza trafiła w Xaviera. AAAAAAŁŁŁŁŁAAAAAA. To bolało. Charmander wybieram cię chodź się gdzieś schowamy. Po czym po chwili znależli Szałas do którego się schowali i przesiedzieli tam całą noc. Na zajutrz Xavier poszedł dalej i w końcu trafił do Wertranii. Pierwsze co zrobimy tam to pójdziemy do tutejszej sali w Wertranii. A więc zobacz o to tutejsze Centrum Pokemon Odrazu chodźmy tu. Siostro Joy uleczysz mi mojego Charmandera? No jasne to jest moje praca. Z jakiego miasta pochodzisz? Jesteśmy z Alabastii. Zna może pani Profesora Oaka? A kto go nie zna? Przecież to najsławniejszy Profesor na całym świecie. Właściwie to w Poke markecie jest dla niego chyba nawet paczka. Idź się tam wybierz i spytaj o paczke dla Profesora Oaka. Już się tam wybieram. Po chwili Xavier od razu wybrał się do Poke Marketu. Proszę pani jest coś dla Profesora Oaka? Przedchwilą pewien chłopiec ją dostarczył. A to dobrze. To pewien był ktoś z Alabastii. Chłopiec kupił sobie tam mapę Regionu Kanto. Charmander to jak idziemy ku przygodzie? Char,Char, Char to chyba znaczy jest gotowy na każde zadanie.Sprawdźmy na mapie gdzie jest najbliższa sala. To jest właściwie w tym mieście. Od razu się do niej wybierzmy. Xavier stanął przed drzwiami, ale okazało się, że sala w Wertranii jest obecnie zamknięta. Nasi bohaterowie ruszyli dalej. Co się stanie w lasie Wertrańskim i czy spotkają jeszcze kiedyś Zacka dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Xavier i jego pupil budzą się w Centrum Pokemon z powodu wczorajszej pogody. Charmander jest najwyraźniej głodny. Ale Xavier nie wygląda lepiej. Charmander, musimy coś zjeść. A więc zobaczmy co spakowała mama. A więc mamy tu Śpiwór, Namiot, Karma Pokemon, kanapki, szczoteczka, paste, ciuchy. To dobrze, a więc zjedz tą karme, a ja zjem te kanapki. Może dzisiaj się wybierzemy do Lasu Wertrańskiego? Co ty na to Charmander? I może w końcu złapiemy jakiegoś pokemona? Bo tak w dwóch to nie będzie fajnie podróżować. A więc może od razu wyruszymy do lasu wertrańskiego? Co ty na to Charmander? Byśmy szybciej doszli do Marmorii i wtedy szybciej zdobędziemy 8 odznak od Zacka. Zapomniałem miałem zadzwonić do Profesora Oaka jak dotrzemy do Wertranii. Po chwili chłopiec już się łączył z Profesorem Oakiem. Profesorze jesteśmy już w Wertranii i obecnie mamy zamiar wybrać się do Marmorii by zdobyć moją pierwszą odznakę. Po rozmowie wybierz się do Poke Marketu czeka tam dla ciebie paczka od twojej mamy. Będzie tam czekał mój asystent z tą paczką więc od razu jak skończymy to wybierz się tam. Dobrze profesorze. A złapałeś już jakiegoś pokemona? Niestety jeszcze nie. A profesorze, bo wczoraj spotkała mnie dziwna sytuacja. Rzuciłem na pewnego Pidgey'a pokeballa. A ten sie nie złapał. Wie może pan dlaczego? A może wogóle go zraniłeś? To muszę zranić pokemona zanim go złapie? Tak, nie wiedziałeś o tym? Niestety, nie wiedziałem. Dobrze, profesorze ja już kończe. Muszę iść teraz po przesyłke od mamy. Do widzenia! Do zobaczenia profesorze! Po czym Xavier natychmiastowo wybrał się do Poke marketu. Charmander zobacz to jest asystent. Ciekawe co mama mi przysłała. Dla Xaviera od jego mamy. Wiem, że ci się to przyda. Dlatego przesłyłam ci na wszelki wypadek Antidotum i Parlyz Heal. Ciekawe czy się przyda. Co się dzieje, nic nie widze. Świetnie Grimer się spisałeś. A teraz twoja kolei. Beedrill teraz twoja kolei Igło Strzały na każdego najbliższego pokemona i zabieraj wszystkie pokeballe. Kim wogóle jesteście? Cassidy: Strzeżcie się, bo powrotu nadszedł czas! Butch: Z szybkością błyskawicy pokonamy was! Cassidy: Chcecie czy nie... Butch: ...skończycie źle! Razem: Nie macie szans! Cassidy: Z prędkością światła porządki robimy! Butch: A przeciwników z przyjemnością gnębimy! Cassidy: Posłuchać mnie uważnie nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Butch: Prawdziwy Zespół R właśnie nadchodzi! Cassidy: Cassidy! Butch: Oraz Butch! Meowth: i wasz Meowth Cassidy: Zobaczycie, kto jest naprawdę zły... Butch: Wspaniały Zespół R! Razem: My, nie wy! Charmander wstawaj, proszę nie śpij. Wstawaj, wstawaj, proszę musisz wstać. Zaraz zerknijmy szybko do plecaka co się nam przyda. Zaraz to prezent od mamy Antidotum. Masz to Charmander. Tymczasem Zespół R zbiera jak największą ilość Pokeballi. Charmandder wstaje. Charmander zacznijmy tą walkę używając Żaru. Beedrill traf w jego żar Igło Strzałem. Ataki się zderzają i robią wielki wybuch. Po czym zespół R błyyyyyysnąąąąął. Charmander świetnie się spisałeś. W świetnym stylu pokonaliśmy ten jak oni się nazywali? Zespół Zer? Po czym Siostra Joy ich poprawiła to był zespół R. Zespół Złodzieji, kradną innym ich pokemony. Zmierzajmy w stronę Lasu Wertrańskiego. W końcu musimy zmierzać w stronę Marmorii, aby zdobyć naszą pierwszą odznakę. Zobacz coś tam jest. To wejście do lasu Wertrańskiego. Zobaczmy co tu mamy. To Weedle. Charmander użyj Łomotu Czaszką. Nagle podlatuje pełna grupa Beedrilli. Dobrze, a więc to czas na walke. Charmander spokajnie, zaczniemy od ataku żarem. A następnie użyj Łomotu Czaszką. STÓJ! UCIEKAJ! - krzyczy pewna dziewczyna. Nie atakuj ich! To są Beedrille. Zaczekaj. Sprawdzę je w Pokedeksie.Weedlle - Żądło na głowie Weedlle'a. Sprawia, że każdy jego atak jest celny i wyjątkowo skuteczny. A co możesz powiedzieć o Beedrillu? Beedrill - to kolejna forma Weedlla. Jego Żądła są trujące. Mamy raczej mały problem. A ty kim wogóle jesteś? Ja nazywam się Lilly. I radzę nam teraz uciekać. I troche ci pomogę. Eevee i Vulpix lecicie Eevee użyj Kuli Cienia w ich Żądła. Wiele Beedrillów odlatuje. Użyj najmocniejszego Ognistego Wiry jakiego potrafisz. Musi ci sie udać. Wszystkie Beedrille podpalone znikają w Wirze. Jakiej jej pokemony są nadzwyczajnie śilne. Eevee po prostu pięknie wysłał tą Kule Cienia. A wogóle to mogę sprawdzić twoje pokemony w Pokedeksie? No jasne, czemu nie? Eevee jest skrzyżowaniem królika i lisa. Przypomina też fenka. Jego głowa jest średniej wielkości w porównaniu do reszty ciała.. A może zaczniemy razem zaczniemy pdróżować? - spytał Xavier. No pewnie, zgadzam się. Gdzie sie obecnie wybierasz? Ja, mam zamiar wybrać się do Marmorii po moją pierwszą odznakę. O to fajnie, czyli chcesz zostać Mistrzem Ligi Pokemon, czy to prawda? Tak, to wręcz moje marzenie. Lecz, żeby do tego dojść będe musiał pokonać jeszcze pełno trenerów. Właściwie to masz jeszcze jakiegoś pokemona poza Charmanderem? Jeszcze nie, ale już nie długo napewno jakiegoś złapie. A może wiesz coś na temat lidera sali w Marmorii? - spytał Xavier. Wiem tylko tyle, że jest to typ kamienny. Nic więcej na temat niego niewiem. Właściwie to ja też zbieram odznaki. Ale z Brockiem sie jeszcze nie zmierzyłam. Czyli to Brock. Brock musisz wiedzieć,że cię jeszcze w najbliższym pokonam, bo ja i mój Charmander jesteśmy nie pokonani. Lilly, a może tak zawalczymy? W końcu skoro ty i twój Charmander jesteście nie pokonani to my pewnie nie mamy szans. Eevee naprzód. Zacznijmy tą walkę od Kuli Cienia. Charmander ty też leć. Użyj żaru i unik. Dobrze Eevee zacznij od kopanie. Charmander uważaj od może być wszędzie. Po czym Eevee dziwnie wyskakuje dziwnie mu przed nos i atakuje Kulą Cienia. Charmander jest nie zdolny do walki. A więc to znaczy jedno wygrałam, a ty jakoś przegrałeś. Jak to się stało? Przecież mój Charmander jest nie zniszczalny. Powiem ci jedno. Jesteś za pewny siebie i będziesz musiał to u siebie zmienić jeżeli będziesz chcaiał zwyciężyć z Brockiem. On jest najlepszym trenerem w Marmorii, więc radze ci uważać. I poprawić się przed tą walkę. CZY NASI BOHATEROWIE DOJDĄ WRESZCIE DO MARMORII I CZY XAVIER POKONA BROCKA? DOWIECIE SIĘ W KOLEJNYCH ODCINKACH Nasi bohaterowie kontynuują podróż po regionie Kanto, zbliżają się do Marmorii wielkimi Krokami. A tymczasem są w Lesie Wertrańskim i poszukują nowych ciekawych pokemonów. I przed drogą stanął im mały Nidoran_ . Nidoran_ przypomina fioletowego królika. Ten Nidoran może być tylko mężczyzną. Charmander naprzód. Użyj Żaru. Nidoran_ unika. Dziwne ciekawe czemu wogóle nie atakuje. Charmander zaatakuj Żarem, a następnie Łomotem Czaszką. Nidoran w końcu się ruszył oddał trującym ukuciem i użył akcji i zakończa to jeszcze jednym trującym Żądłem. Charmander nie zdolny do walki. Po czym nasz Nidoran ucieka. Myślałem, że złapie tego Nidorana. Następnym razem nie pozwól mu uciec to może ci się uda. - powiedziała Kitty. Nie wymądrzaj sie. Zamiast tak stać to już powinieneś go gonić. Nie obwiniaj mnie o to ja tu nic nie zrobiłem. Jak chcesz zostać Mistrzem Pokemon to najpierw musisz jeszcze dużo się nauczyć. Ja muszę się jeszcze nauczyć? Ja jestem w rodzonym mistrzem pokemon. To mi to pokaż i złap jakiegoś pokemona. Proszę, jeśli tego tak chcesz to już idę kogoś złapać. Po chwili trenerzy spotykają tego samego Nidorana. O proszę teraz mi pokaż, że jesteś Mistrzem i go złap. Skoro tego chcesz to masz. Charmander użyj Żaru, a następnie zaatakuj Łomotem Czaszką. Nidoran unika i trującym Żądłem. Charmander, a teraz zastosujemy naszą taktykę. Użyj Żaru w niebo, a następnie w niego. Nidoran skupił się na Żaru skierowanym w niego i użył Trującego Żądła w Żar, który leciał w niego. Z nieba spadł żar na Nidorana, a ten był nie zdolny do walki. Pokeball naprzód. 3...2...1 złapany. Tak złapałem mojego pierwszego pokemona. Charmander to twoja zasługa. Dziękuje ci. Powrót. I co ty na to Kitty? Szczęściem ci się to udało. O zobacz to Marmoria. W końcu tu doszliśmy, więc chodźmy odrazu do Centrum Pokemon. Nasi bohaterowie zaraz znaleźli się w centrum. Nazywam się Siostra Joy mogę w czymś pomóc? Jak najbardziej uleczysz nam nasze pokemony. Tak już się robi. Przepraszam, a my się już nie widzieliśmy w Wertranii? - spytał Xavier. Nie, zobacz na tym zdjęciu. To jest siostra z Wertranii, a to jestem ja. To jest wasz jeszcze więcej? Jak najbardziej, jest nas ok. tyle ile jest miast, a to tylko w Kanto. Są jeszcze Siostry z Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh i Unovy. To są jeszcze odległy regiony od Kanto? Jak najbardziej nie wiedziałeś o tym? - spytała go Kitty. Xavier zamilczał. A dobrze mniejsza o to. Twoje pokemony są już zdrowe, a co chciałbyś podjąć tutejszego lidera-Brocka? Tak. A zrobiłeś już swoją Kartę do ligi? Nie, a co to wogóle jest. Wypełnij ten formularz, a resztą ja się zajme. Chwilę potem Xavier już wszystko wypełnił. Dziękuje bardzo Siostro Joy. A i twoje pokemony są już zdrowe. Dziękuje i do widzenia. Do widzienia. Do widzenia. I o to ta sala. Chłopiec otworzył drzwi i zastał tam Brocka. Ten mu się przedstawił. Cześć. Nazywam się Brock. Jestem Liderem Sali w Marmorii, a także jej właścicielem. A więc nie czekajmy i zacznijmy od razu naszą walkę. Co ty na to, żebyśmy walczyli na dwa pokemony, a walka kończy sie wtedy gdy wszystkie pokemony z jednej strony będą nie zdolne do walki. Tylko wyzywający może zmienić pokemona. Zaczynajmy. Geodude naprzód. Charmander naprzód. Zacznijmy tą walkę od Żaru. Geodude przyjmuje atak i nie robi nawet na nim wrażenia. Geodude użyj Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu i Akcje. Charmander stoi ledwie na nogach. Charmander wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilke. A wtedy Nidoran wezmie sprawe w swoje ręce. Geodude zakończmy tą walkę Akcją. Charmander Unik i łomot czaszką. Geodude użyj jeszcze raz Akcji i spróbuj już zakończyć tą walkę. Charmander i Geodude zderzyli się i zrobiło to wielki wybuch. Po czym Oboje są nie zdolni do walki. Onix naprzód. Nidoran ty też leć. Onix twoim pierwszym ruchem spróbuj go związać i rzucić o ziemię. Nidoran mam pomysł. Trujące Żądło w niebo, a następnie Trujące Żądło w niego. DAWAJ XAVIER. DASZ RADĘ. MUSI CI SIĘ UDAĆ. - krzyczy kibicując Xavierowi Kitty. Tymczasem Zespół R ogląda ich walkę. Zobacz to ten głąb co wczoraj w Centrum Pokemon nam przeszkodził. Jego Charmander jest po prostu niesamowity. Zacznijmy za nim podróżować i zdobędziemy jego Charmandera. Onix otruty. Brawo Nidoran, teraz tylko wystaczy, że zakończysz to Akcją. Zakończmy to tunelem. Nidoran jest nie zdolny do walki. Zwycięża Onix, a całą walkę wygrywa Brock. Przegraliśmy, Charmander, Nidoran nic się nie stało teraz dopiero zrozumiałem, że to mój błąd. Chodźmy dalej trenować i nie długo tu wrócimy. Ale wtedy zdobędziemy moją pierwszą odznake. I ciebie pokonamy. A tymczasem moge ja zmierzyć się z tobą Brock? - spytał Kitty. No jasne, czemu nie. Walczymy na dwa pokemony, a walka kończy sie wtedy gdy wszystkie pokemony z jednej strony będą nie zdolne do walki. Tylko wyzywający może zmienić pokemona. Zaczynajmy. Onix naprzód. Vulpix zaczniesz naszą walkę. Szybki Atak, a następnie Wir Ognia. Onix podpalony, a więc Vulpix zakończ to Wirem Ognia. Onix użyj związania. Vulpix wejdź przez dziure, którą zrobił, by związanie się udało, a następniej Szybki Atak i wskocz na jego głowe. Teraz użyj Wiru Ognia, by ogień go tak jakby pożarł. A więc Stalowy Ogon i walnij go o ziemie. Vulpix jest nie zdolny do walki. Eevee naprzód. Użyj Kuli Cienia w jego ogon. Po czym użyj Kule Cienie w niego. Po tym użyj Kopania i przeczekaj tam chwile. Onix użyj Stalowego Ogona w ziemie. Teraz, teraz Eevee wyjdź z tunelu i atakuj. Po czym Onix jest nie zdolny do walki. Geodude naprzód. Geodude Sejsmiczny Wstrząs i Akcja. Eevee Kopanie, a następnie od razu wyskocz i zaatakuj Kulą Cienia. A więc zakończmy to Kulą cienia. Geodude jest nie zdolny do walki, a więc zwycięża Eevee, a całą walkę wygrywa Kitty. Proszę, Kitty o to twoja odznaka. To dobrze jeszcze jedna odznaka i będe mogła wystąpić w lidze Kanto. To jak ty masz już jakieś odznaki? - spytał Xavier. Tak, brakuje mi tylko odznaki Duszy. Ruszajmy dalej. Chodźmy teraz na drogę 3, i z tam tąd wybierzemy się do Azurii, żeby zdobyć moją kolejną odznakę. Co się stanie dalej? Co zrobi Xavier, by zdobyć odznakę w Marmorii? Dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach! Danny razem z jego Turtwigiem idą drogą 202. Trener postanawia zrobic sobie małą przerwe na jedzenie, gdy wyciąga karme dla pokemonów nagle atakuje go dziki Aipom. - Turtwig, chodź złapiemy go. Zacznij od Nasionka Mocy. Aipom bez problemów uniknął Nasionka Mocy i zaatakował prędkością. Po czym bardzo szybko uciekł. Danny przygotował jedzenie, następnie zjedli i ruszyli w strone Oreburgh City. - Następnym razem sie uda. Chodź ruszajmy dalej. - powiedział trener do swojego pokemona. Danny chce zdobyc swoją pierwszą odznake w Oreburghu. Danny i jego pokemon poszli dalej, a przed nimi stanął mały wodny pingwin i popatrzał się na nich jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąc śmiechem. Danny odrazu pomyślał, by złapac tego pokemona, ale najpierw sprawdzi go w Pokedexie. Pokémon Pingwin, typu Wodnego. Trzeci starter z regionu Sinnoh. Piplup'y wolą raczej zimne klimaty, jak np. wybrzeża mórz arktycznych. Są też bardzo dumne. - Pokeball naprzód. Gdy Danny rzucił pokeballa on się odbił od pokemona i poleciał w strone Danny'ego. - Ty już musisz do kogoś należec. Trzeba odnaleśc twojego trenera. - rzekł trener, po czym wziął poke pingwina na ręce i poszli dalej w poszukiwaniach jego właściciela. Nasz bohater razem z jego pokemonem i pingwin zbliżają się wreszcie do Jubilife City. Tam Danny ma zamiar zadzwonic do profesora Rowana i poinformowac go, że znalazł tego nie zwykłego pokemona. Gdy Danny tylko wszedł do miasta pobiegł do Centrum Pokemon i zadzwonił do profesora Rowana. - Profesorze Rowanie, tutaj Danny. To ja ostatnio wyruszełem z Turtwigiem w moją podróż. Pamięta jeszcze pan mnie? - Danny, ciebie nie da się tak łatwo zapomniec chocby nie wiem jak chciał. To co się stało, że dzwonisz do mnie? - spytał Profesor. - A więc znalazłem takiego o to pokemona. Mój Pokedex powiedział, że to jest Piplup wiem, że widziałem tego pokemona w pańskim labolatorium. Wie może pan do kogo on może należec? - spytał Danny. - Masz szczęście, znaczy trener tego Piplupa ma szczęście właśnie wyszedł za labolatorium w poszukiwaniach tego pokemona, więc napewno będzie iśc w strone Jubilife City. Dlatego idź przez droge 202 i wracaj w strone Sandgem Town. - Dobrze, w takim razie ja już kończe. Od razu tylko wylecze mojego pokemona i ide w strone Sandgem Town. Do widzenia! - powiedział zdumiony trener, że trener tego pokemona dopiero zaczął podróż i już go zgubił. Danny bez zastanowienia podszedł do stolika Siostry Joy, która bez pytań wyleczyła Turtwig'a i Piplupa. Trener ruszył w strone Drogi 202, nie zajeło mu to zbyt długo, ponieważ to było bardzo blisko. Gdy Trener wszedł do lasu i nagle Piplup zaatakował Armatką wodną w niebo. Tymczasem trenerka Piplupa Bianca. - Piplup, gdzie jesteś, kochany? To napewno armatka wodna mojego Piplup - powiedział Bianca gdy zobaczyła Armatke Wodną, robiąc se nadzieje nie myliła się. Trenerka rzuciła się na swojego Pokemona - Jak się ciesze, że znów cię znalazłam, a tobie dziękuje, że sie nim zaopiekowałeś. - No proste, a na serio to nie ma sprawy. - powiedział trener. - Właśnie wybieram się do Jubilife City - powiedziała Bianca z nadzieją, że on też właśnie tam się wybiera. - Znaczy ja się wybieram obecnie do Oreburgh City, ale to nie odgrywa roli mogli byśmy się tam wybrac razem Jessie: Strzeżcie się, bo powrotu nadszedł czas! James: Z szybkością błyskawicy pokonamy was! Jessie: Chcecie czy nie... James: ...skończycie źle! Razem: Nie macie szans! Jessie: Z prędkością światła porządki robimy! James: A przeciwników z przyjemnością gnębimy! Jessie: Posłuchać mnie uważnie nikomu nie zaszkodzi. James: Prawdziwy Zespół R właśnie nadchodzi! Jessie: Jessie! James: Oraz James! Meowth: i wasz Meowth Jessie: Zobaczycie, kto jest naprawdę zły... James: Wspaniały Zespół R! Razem: My, nie wy! - Kto to jest? - spytał Danny zastanawiając się o chodzi tym dwóm starszym osobą. - Jeszcze pytasz kim jesteśmy? Jesteśmy niepokonany Zespół R. Pochodzimy z regionu Kanto. Kradniemy pokemony trenerą z potężnymi pokemonami, a ty i twój Turtwig na takich wyglądacie. Dlatego też twój Turtwig będzie nasz. Seviper naprzód. Croagunk twoja kolei. Croagunk trujące żądło, a Seviper ciemna mgła. Te ataki zrobiły tak, że oba pokemony nic, a trujące żądło w nich trafiło. Turtwig i Piplup znaleźli sie w pułapce. - Turtwig zaatakuj Akcji, aby rozwalic pułapke - powiedział zdenerwowany trener z powodu, że zespół R zabrał mu jego pokemona. - Piplup, a ty użyj Bąbelkowego Promienia. Lecz cały czas nic to nie dało. - Hahahaha, nasza pułapka jest odporna na wasze ataki, więc próbujecie na marne i tak wam sie nie uda. - Mam pewien plan. Powiedz swojemu Turtwigowi, aby zaatakował Piplupa akcją - To nie czas na żarty, oni ukradli nasze pokemony. - To nie o to teraz chodzi. Prosze zaufaj mi wiem co robie. - Dobrze, a więc Turtwig zaatakuj Akcją w Piplup. - Pokemon popatrzał na swojego trenera, a ten puścił tylko do niego oczko. Zdziwiony Pokemon Danny'ego zaatakował Piplupa, a ten się wsćiekł i zaatakował Dziobanie. TURTWIG TERAZ UNIK! Turtwig nie miał zbyt dużo miejsca na unik więc podskoczył. Piplup nie trafiając w Turtwiga rozwalił pułapke, a pokemony leciały z prędkością około 20km na godzine, a ich trenerzy rzucili się na swoje pokemon i na szczęście obojga złapali je. A teraz dostaniecie nauczke za to, że ukradliście nam nasze pokemony. Członkowie zespołu R skoczyli z balonu i dali rozkaz ich pokemonom, aby zaatakowali. - Seviper najpierw ciemna mgła, a ty Croagunk trujące żądło - powiedział duet zespołu R. - Piplup odsuń się od Ciemnej Mgły, a następnie Bąbelkowy Promień. - Turtwig ty za to zaatakuj nasionkiem mocy w Seviper'a i Akcją w Croagunk'a. Ataki pokemonów były tak silne, że ich pokemony stały się nie zdolne do walki. Piplup bąbelkowy promień, skieruj go prosto w zespół R. Razem: Zespół R błysnąąąąąąąąąął. - Co to byli za ludzie? - Nie mam pojęcia, wiem tylko tyle, że jeszcze nie raz będziemy mieli z nimi problemy. - Czas złapac jakiegoś pokemona. - Gdy Danny szukał jakiego pokemona złapac, mały pokemon przypominający troche błysk ich zaatakował. To jest chyba Shinx - powiedział zafascynowany trener. - Turtwig zacznijmy od nasionka mocy. A następnie akcja. Nasionko trafiło w Shinxa przez co tracił HP. Z kontratakował Iskrą. Z powodu, że Shinx miał przewage typów nad Turtwig'iem zabrał mu dużo HP. Turtwig zaatakował akcją przez co Shinx stał sie nie zdolny do walki. - Pokeball, 3..2...1... złapany!!! Tak złapałem mojego pierwszego pokemona!! Co spotka naszych bohaterów jeszcze? Dowiecie się już w kolejnych odcinkach